1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to a combination wheel well molding and retaining clip for, inter alia, mounting decorative or protective molding around, for instance, the perimeter of an automobile wheel well opening. Said clip is not detectable by ordinary visual inspection when used to hold a piece of trim in place and therefore will not detract from the asthetic appearance of the automobile to which it is attached.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to fit one member to another member using a clip means. Examples of past efforts are embodied in the following U.S. Patents found in a preliminary patent search in class 294, subclass 296: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,793, 4,092,766, 4,514,003, 3,208,119, 4,275,919, 3,970,346, and 4,402,118.
None of these fasteners, however, utilize the static coaction of a biasing means for maintaining firm contact between a projection on the molding and a corresponding projection receiving means on said clip means while remaining visually undetectable.
A further advancement over the prior art resides in the U-shaped connecting web having therein a biasing prong.